


But It Is

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274), qwerty28274



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Soulmates, soulmate fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/qwerty28274
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if your soulmate... Wasn't yours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It Is

You've always wondered what colour was like. Your mum had always described how wonderful it was, but you only saw shades of grey.

You were riding the tube to work one day when you caught sight of a familiar book cover. Looking closer, you recognised The Fault In Our Stars, and smiled a little. Your gaze travelled upward to see who was reading the book, and your world suddenly burst into colour.

You looked down at your own, tanned hands, then around yourself. You took in the awful mauves and maroons, but you didn't care, because... Colour.

You looked back at him and took in the highlights in his dark hair. The jawline stronger than iron.

You cleared your throat, causing him to look up.

"Good book?" You asked, small smile on your face.

"Yeah, actually, it-"

But now his eyes weren't on you, but on something just behind.

"You-" two voices said at the same time.

You spun around and your eyes widened in horror as your stomach dropped twenty feet past your feet.

Behind you was some blonde bimbo, hugging your soulmate, going on about how beautiful he was and how she knew it.

No. This couldn't be happening. No. He- he's your soulmate. Now you wished the colour would leave. It made you feel sick. A sharp reminder of the fact that he was your soulmate, but you weren't his.

"No." You whispered, your heart wrenching in two. "No, this can't be happening."

But it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
